encantadiasagafandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 104
Tagapagmana is the one hundred fourth episode of Encantadia. It aired on December 8, 2016. Summary The episode opens with Muros ordering the soldiers to protect the queen, and ordered Abog to summon Mashna Aquil as Amihan faints. The hooded person was pursued by Aquil, Muros and the soldiers of Lireo, but managed to get away. Muros said their enemies could not even give them a moment of repose. Aquil said they cannot rest as long as the forces opposing their queen and their kingdom are undefeated. The hooded person is revealed to be Agane. In Sapiro, Alena makes a wood carving. Ybrahim noticed and asked what she is doing. Alena told him not to look at it yet, because it was not yet done. Ybrahim asked if it was for him, and wished to see it. Alena said she tried to carve their faces on wood, just as he had done before. Ybrahim looked at it and said it was beautiful. He offered to help her finish it. Wantuk delivered news from Lireo, that someone had attempted to kill the queen. Ybrahim laid down the wood carving, and told Alena they have to go to Lireo. In Hathoria, Agane informed Hagorn and Rexar that she wounded Amihan, but thinks that she survived. It is revealed that Agane took another Hathor with her, to set up the explosives that would distract the diwatas. Hagorn said that would be enough for Amihan to understand that they are still the greatest threat to diwata rule, and that Amihan is not the strongest leader. Hagorn said they'll wait for the next move of their enemies. In Lireo, around Amihan's bed, Danaya dismissed the damas before asking for Aquil's report. Aquil said they failed to capture the assailant or to identify him. He asked for Imaw's help. With the use of Balintataw, Muros, Danaya and Aquil learned that it was Agane. Danaya said that just as she thought, it was the Hathor's doing. Imaw said that when a ruler devotes her life to her kingdom, she is also placing her life in danger against forces greedy for power. Aquil said that as a Sang'gre, Danaya has the right to command them, should she wish to attack Hathoria and punish the perpetrator. Amihan woke up and told Aquil they will not do that, because she knows that is what Hagorn wanted, and it was his trap. Lira weeps, pleading before the diwata soldiers to allow her to visit the queen. A soldier told her to go away, or else they will expel her from the palace. Wantuk, Ybrahim and Alena appeared. Ybrahim demanded entry. Lira pleaded with Ybrahim to allow her to accompany them. Ybrahim said they know Lira, and takes her with them. The four were allowed to pass. Danaya said Amihan's orders will be obeyed, and she is glad that she survived. Amihan said she owed Danaya her life, and thanked her. Imaw said he wanted that act to be a lesson. Imaw said they must protect the crown of Lireo, and should ask Emre for another blessing so Amihan could have an heir. Alena agreed with Imaw. Gurna told Pirena that the dama Mayumi had told her that the security in Lireo had been tightened due to the attempted assassination of Amihan. Pirena was interested only if the enemies obtained Amihan's gem, and was satisfied that they did not. Gurna asked if that meant she would be making her move. Pirena said that they should not be reckless. Gurna reminded her that her enemies are making their moves, and if Hagorn or LilaSari got there first, the new power that Ether gave her would not be enough to retake the throne of Lireo. In Lireo, Wantuk told Ybrahim that he didn't seem to like the suggestion of the Konseho. Ybrahim asked what he is talking about. Alena saw them talking and listened behind a pillar. Wantuk said he knew that Ybrahim was affected when Imaw said a new heir was necessary, because Amihan would be mating with someone else. Ybrahim silenced him, saying that he had chosen Alena. Wantuk said they have been friends for a long time; even if Alena is in his mind, there was someone else in his heart. Ybrahim told Wantuk to shut up before he gets hurt, and they must find Alena to return to Sapiro. Wantuk keeps talking and gets hit. Amihan went out of her room, assisted by Lira, who is now wearing a Dama outfit, alongside Sang'gre Danaya and Aquil on her right and Muros on her left. Imaw asked if Amihan has recovered her strength. Amihan told him not to worry. She said she had felt the pain of losing a child, and does not wish to feel that pain again. Imaw said he understands her reservations and fear, but she knows that she will not be queen forever. Imaw asked if Amihan would leave Lireo without a successor. Danaya said she agrees with Imaw, and regardless of her personal feelings, she should consider Lireo's interests first. At Ayleb, the diwatas of LilaSari's faction continue their sword training under Mayca. Hitano brought LilaSari fruits and told her that she should not tire herself, and must think about the life she bears. LilaSari said she forgets that sometimes, and wonders also if she can be a good mother. Hitano said she could do that. LilaSari wondered what would happen if the child turned out to be like her, accursed. Hitano knelt and said they will still love the child, and they would not let the child experience what she experienced. The talulot appeared again on LilaSari's hand, and it pained her. Mayca said LilaSari is about to give birth, and led LilaSari inside her tent. While Lira was weeping, she was noticed by three damas, who approached her and inquired. Lira said it was because Imaw wanted her mother — the queen —to get pregnant again, to have a new heir, which should be her, the true daughter. The damas looked at each other and laughed. One of the damas said they believed Lira was the true heir of the crown, as queen of folly, and mockingly placed her hands above Lira's head, as if to crown her. As the damas left, Lira called them rude "froglets," saying they should be thankful that she had been taught good manners by her Mamu. Amihan prays to Emre, saying she needs his guidance. Amihan said that even though it is against her will, she will let his will be done, if that is what he wished. The head of the statue of Emre glowed, and a white retre appeared from its left hand. The retre flew away. Beside Amihan's bed, Imaw said that now that the retre had appeared, it meant that it was now looking for an Encantado to father Amihan's child, or had already made its choice. Imaw said that any time now, they will meet in a dream, and leaves her so she can have early supper. Lira volunteers to serve the queen, dismissing the other damas. Lira asked if it was true that Amihan will meet her mate in a dream. Amihan affirmed that. Lira asked if she also met Ybrahim in a dream, when she had her first child. Amihan told her not to remind her about that, because that child had died. Lira apologized, saying she was only curious. Lira said she was happy, and excited to have a new sib(ling)— someone to take care of. Amihan said that with Emre's help, she'll have another child. Danaya said she wanted Imaw's help. Imaw asked if it was about Amihan, informing Danaya that Amihan had agreed to bear a new heir. Danaya said she was glad, but she will be asking his help for a different issue. Danaya said that the recent attack on Amihan reminded her of her mother's death. Imaw said it was certainly Hathor work. Danaya said that was only their suspicion, which has not yet been confirmed. Danaya said that back then it was too painful, and they did not want to know what really happened, but it was different now, and she wished to know the truth. The Balintataw informed them that though Agane had attempted to kill Minea, it was Asval who actually killed her. In Ayleb, LilaSari placed fruits and firelight on her table, and prayed to Emre, the god of diwatas, whom she had not worshipped for a long time because of the unpleasant experiences in her life. LilaSari thanked Emre for giving her Hitano, who loved her despite her curse. LilaSari also prayed that Emre will accept her offering, as a sign of her renewed faith in him. Dagtum told Mayca to call LilaSari. Mayca entered LilaSari's tent, and told her that Asval and his men wished to speak to her. Back in Lireo, Danaya said she cannot believe that Asval had been able to keep his crime a secret for such a long time. Danaya asked Imaw to keep what they had learned a secret, because she wanted to punish Asval with her own hands. Imaw promised not to tell even Amihan, so as not to distract her from her duties, but prayed that justice and not vengeance will prevail in Danaya. Asval told LilaSari that there had been an attempt against Amihan's life, so it was the right moment to attack. LilaSari said she could give birth anytime, and was not in a position to make adverse moves. Dagtum said she need not come, telling Mayca to prepare their forces. Mayca said they would not act without LilaSari. Asval said they are wasting a good opportunity. LilaSari said no one is stopping him from attacking, but she knows he will not do that, because he is only concerned about his own safety. LilaSari told Asval that if he wish to have their cooperation, he must respect her decisions, and showed him the Water Gem, as if by threat. LilaSari, Mayca and Kaizan entered the tent. Asval was angered. Dagtum asked if Asval could convince Mayca. In Lireo, Amihan dreamed. She was waiting for the mate appointed by Emre. An Encantado that she did not recognize approached her. Amihan asked if he was the one sent by Emre. Amihan does not seem happy and looked around. The Encantado was troubled and asked if she was waiting for somebody else. Amihan denied that, and pressed her palm against his palm. Amihan felt something was wrong, and they withdrew their hands. Another Encantada appeared, and the Encantado said they did not seem to be destined. The Encantado went to the Encantada, and they left that place. The white retre approached Amihan, who sat on a large, flat rock. Ybrahim approached from behind and called her name. Amihan stood up and smiled, saying that Emre and the butterfly had sent him again. Ybrahim said it was a great honor, and kissed her forehead and cheek. The episode ends when Ybrahim was about to kiss her lips. Trivia *Amihan wears Minea's old clothes *Lira wears the original dama uniform of Gurna. *Asval's eighteen-year old secret was finally made known to Danaya. *LilaSari has returned to the fold of Emre. *The presence of another Encantado and Encantada in the joint dream of Amihan and Ybrahim raises some questions: **Can ordinary diwatas also reproduce through joint dreams? **Or were these Encantados merely phantoms sent by Emre? References